


Different, but the Same

by fate_overrated



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fate_overrated/pseuds/fate_overrated
Summary: Sometimes the places that were once familiar suddenly aren't, and sometimes it takes a change of mind-set, to feel at home again. The trio explore finding themselves and finding what is familiar and comfortable on the island after the games.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Different, but the Same

**Author's Note:**

> This was simply a completely indulgent one-shot written for my friend Joh because they have the horrible effect on me of wanting to get a leg cramp by busting out a fic in three and a half hours in one sitting.
> 
> It's smut. I tried to make it pretty smut, but let's face it. It's smut.
> 
> Alcohol warning. Sex warning.

They were older now. The island was once a playground for the imagination, a rebellious plot of land sprung up from the depths of the sea. They felt so clever, taking their boat out there. Away from the prying eyes of adults the world was theirs. Never mind that it was only about two miles offshore of the mainland, and never mind they never snuck out on their own and were always home before it got dark. It still felt like a dark and dangerous thing to do. They had the whole island to themselves. Anything could happen. There could be treasure found, caves to explore, tree forts to build and coral reefs where you could chase all the colorful fish in the water. Sometimes they would pretend their boats had drifted back to sea, Riku would fasten a spear from tree branches and a sharp piece of rock, and, despite it being just a game, he actually was pretty good at catching a few fish. The island was theirs, and it inspired them to be daring, to be bold.

Now that the three of them were back, after so much they had gone through, what had the island become to them? It was a warm creature comfort. It was safe. And strangely, Sora noted, a little bittersweet.

Evening was just settling on the horizon and the first few stars of twilight found their way past the waning light of the sun. They had built a fire along one of the sandy banks, like they had done as children. Though you never really needed the fire, even at night the air was thick and hot, pungent with the smell of salt, the must of rotting fruit from the trees and the palms and thickets of greenery. They had long since shed most of their clothes, comfortable with the sight of each others bodies, even though time had changed them from when they had no concept of the difference of gender and the thought of sex. Kairi sat across from them in her underwear, a pale pink you barely noticed against the skin of her legs, bright from the light of the fire. Her tank top clung to her form, still wet from the ocean and it was impossible for Sora not to notice the curve of her breasts or the stiff perk of her nipples. He wondered if Riku noticed it too, but then again, he was a few years older than both of them so Sora had no doubt he was aware. Still, even though Riku somehow seemed to ooze sexuality in his very core, Sora was never quite sure how he felt about it. He never questioned his own desires. He’d long since gotten over the embarrassment of shoving a hand down his pants. Heck, they were probably all well familiar with the most intimate parts of their bodies. Sora wondered what they thought about, or more importantly, who they thought about. Admittedly, Sora had fantasized about them both. Kairi with her soft pale skin, the curve of her stomach and hips that had grown with maturity and the warmth between her legs. He’d imagined how pink her nipples would be, and how they would feel and taste between his teeth, the way her lips would press against his own and if she would kiss sweetly or with passion.

And there was Riku. He’d grown toned, jawline sharpened, silver hair soaked and clinging to his forehead, the trail of sparse fur that split a line down his chest and thickened before it disappeared beneath his briefs. They would dry eventually but now they were smooth against his skin and the prevalent curve of his cock. Sora wasn’t ashamed to be looking at him, he’d been doing it for awhile. Did it really matter who you were attracted to? Boy or girl, these two were his entire world and always had been, and it seemed completely normal for him to desire them both as he grew older.  
“Ya know,” Sora broke the silence, casting his gaze to the sky to hunt down each glittering star he could find. “This place almost...makes me sad. Like after everything, it just doesn’t feel the same anymore.” The fire crackled, the waves a soothing lull.

“When you learn to do nothing but survive for so long, it’s difficult to simply sit still,” Riku responded, and across from them both Kairi nodded, lips drawn into a sad thin line.

“But we had fun, too! It wasn’t all bad.”

“True, but there’s something about being gone for so long, it changes things when you get back. You leave, and you think to yourself...this place will be here waiting for me, and I’ll miss it. And you do, and you’re certain that it will be just the way it was before you left, but the further you go, the further away from home it feels when you finally return.” 

Kairi shifted, edged closer to them both to evade the wafts of smoke that curled with the shift of wind. “It’s true,” she said, tucking wet strands of hair behind her ears. “But at the same time, we’re all here together. And things are different now, we’ve grown. If we look at this place the way it was when we were kids, then of course it’ll feel sad.” She smiled, and it was a light that broke up the mood, a light as it always was. “So!” she got to her feet, wiping sand off her the best she could and tugging her underwear back in place, though it didn’t do much to cover her regardless. “Let’s make new memories. Let’s embrace the change and do things differently now.”

A pale brow rose on Riku’s brow, a sly smile on his face as he tilted his head up to look at her. “Oh? And what did you have in mind?” He asked, and Sora felt a silent tension between the two. The way they looked at each other, the subtle way Kairi was standing so her calf barely brushed Riku’s arm and Riku’s head was level with her thighs. It didn’t make him jealous in the least, but rather, it was exciting. He realized he wouldn’t mind seeing them touch more, it was both sincerely sweet, though it also caused fire to pool in his stomach.

“I wanted it to be a surprise. One, because I have no idea if it’s going to work or not, and two, I didn’t know how you two would feel about it but...it seemed like kind of a cool idea.” She turned and disappeared into the dark, jogging away back towards the hut. Riku turned his gaze to Sora, mischief still a dark thing in those vibrant turquoise eyes.

“Saw you looking you know,” he cooed.

It took Sora a minute to register what he meant and when he did he laughed it off and lifted a hand to shake water from his hair as an excuse to think of what to say. “Yeah...well. She’s really changed. She’s so pretty--”

“And she has a nice ass and her tits are perky,” Riku interjected. Sora balked.

“Oh my gosh, Riku! Well, that answers my own question.” He went silent for a second. Should he say it? Would it be stepping over lines? Was there even any lines between them at all? “Are you two attracted to each other?” He asked softly. It felt awkward. But thankfully Riku just chuckled.

“You mean are we fucking?”

“Wow, well there’s a way to put it!” Sora shook his head with a smile, the words more of a laugh than anything.

“So what if we were? Would you be jealous?” Riku was so calm and cool all the time, this sort of talk didn’t seem to faze him in the least.

“No...I don’t think I would be. I thought about it before. But you both mean a lot to me, and I don’t know...it’s...hard to explain.” It wasn’t like he could just come out and tell him that he’d already imagined the way they would look together or the way their skin would slide against each other or the sounds they might make.

It was a long time before Riku finally spoke again, Sora left to watch his placid face, no doubt deep in thought. He shifted uncomfortably and though Riku wasn’t looking at him, he felt more naked than he was. He wasn’t wearing briefs like Riku and his underwear stuck to his skin in a way that left little to the imagination. He might as well not be wearing any at all, or that’s how it felt. Finally Riku spoke up, face still turned to where Kairi had disappeared.

“...Would you want to watch?” He asked, and the question was so casual that it cut through any shock Sora might feel. Like it was a totally normal thing to ask your friend.

“I mean...yes? I would like to! But…what about Kairi?” Speaking of which she was already coming back, walking carefully now with arms full of things the dark prevented him to see.

“I don’t know. I suppose we’d have to ask.”

The conversation was broken though as the light caught up to Kairi. She was panting a little, and most of the sand was off her now as the warm air dried her skin. “Hey! Sorry it took so long, it was more of a pain in the ass to get than I thought it would be.” She bent over to nestle the three objects down in the sand and not even Sora’s curiosity about it could stop his eyes from settling on the way her top dipped down and exposed the curve of her breasts. “Ok, soooo, like I said, I have no idea if this is going to work, but,” she said, finally sitting back down next to Riku.

“Coconuts? You don’t know if coconuts will work?” He asked.

“You’re such a jerk! That’s not what I mean at all and you know it,” she laughed, shoving an arm against him. She picked up one of the coconuts and carefully opened the top. “I fermented them! I figured if you can do it with fruit, why not with coconuts?”

“Is that even sterile and safe to drink?” Riku asked dubiously, taking the coconut Kairi held and sniffing it. He shrugged, “Doesn’t smell rotten to me.”

Sora had way more distrust. He reached over and picked up his own coconut, staring down into the milky liquid. “I don’t know Kairi...fermented coconut? Really? Sounds like a stomach ache.”

“I’ll be the guinea pig,” Riku stated, took a sip, and swallowed. “Ok, that actually seems alright.”

“How do you know?” But Kairi was already sipping on her own and Sora was left watching them.

“Oh come on Sora, if it was sour we’d taste it instantly. It’s totally fine,” Kairi said, gentle reassurance in her tone. So Sora gave a shrug, heaved a sigh and let a mouthful flow down his throat.

“Yeah ok, that’s actually really good. Where did you even learn this stuff?”

“I reserve the right to have some secrets between us.”

They went quiet after that, enjoying the sound of the waves, the sun had finally dipped below the sea and twilight cast a pale blue fade that swept the darkness above with stars. Riku got up at one point to grab another few logs and tossed them on the fire, tiny sparks landing on his arms, enough to sting, but nowhere near hurting him. Sora liked the way they felt, liked the way his stomach was warm and his head felt wrapped in cotton. There wasn’t much left to drink when Riku spoke up and broke the silence.

“Kairi,” he said, tilting his head towards her and watching her nose dip as she sipped from her coconut. Her only acknowledgement was a small hum. “If we had sex in front of Sora, would you be okay with that?” There he goes again, acting so nonchalant. Kairi giggled, seemingly unashamed of the question. She set her coconut down and looked across the fire at Sora with a secretive little smile.

“Sora,” she nearly purred, “What have you two been talking about while I was gone?”

Riku saved any embarrassment though and cut in, “It was my idea actually. We’re all close enough, aren’t we?” He turned to Sora and the look in his eyes caught him off guard. He’d never seen Riku look like that. His eyes were dark and seemed to strip Sora down. There was lust there, and the direction it took left Sora dizzy. It was brief though, as Kairi was already crawling up to straddle Riku’s lap, fingers slipping into his hair. She giggled again, a girlish sound that finally conveyed some small edge of nervousness.

“No different than before, right? Even though he’s watching, it’s no different.” She seemed to be reassuring herself as Riku sat upright, muscles tensing to keep him where he was, arms reaching around Kairi to cup a cheek in each palm, squeezing. She looked so tiny against him, but so sure of herself. Sora had always been attracted to that confidence.  
He watched as they kissed, watched the way Riku’s nose nuzzled against Kairi’s neck, small kisses that almost showed teeth as he nipped up under her jaw. Her arms settled around his neck and tiny sweet moans escaped her lips, muffled by Riku’s lips and the parting of lips where Riku dipped his tongue in, snake-like. His fingers had slid under Kairi’s underwear and Sora could see them smoothing over the cheeks of her ass from beneath the fabric. What was a soft and gentle thing, a flirtatious engagement of hands and tongue, was lit with a more fervent passion. Riku was tugging her underwear down and she rose up, shifted, squirming to wiggle it from her body. The act forced her to turn towards Sora briefly and he could see a flash of the pale skin between her legs and he marveled at how smooth her skin was. But quick as that she was straddling him again and it really was as if Sora wasn’t there (in a good way), both of them caught up in the moment, reservations washed away on alcohol. 

When Riku’s got his hands on her again it was to rake gently up her spine, up under her shirt. It seemed to be an unspoken symbol, for Kairi paused to reach for the edges of her top and pull it up over her head, and drop the garment beside them. She was naked now, beautifully lit by the fire, her skin dappled in goosebumps. Riku looked delicious pressed against her, hips gently rocking up against her as if unintentionally. She cooed against his mouth and he seemed to be mumbling something against them that Sora couldn’t hear. He was torn between arousal and awe as they shifted and Kairi stood up to allow Riku to rise up to his knees and pull his briefs down where he worked them past his knees and kicked them away. It would have been an awkward motion but Riku made it look graceful and flawless. The way they were now Kairi’s breasts rested against the top of Riku’s head and his mouth had found the skin of her stomach where he kissed and nipped. 

Sora chanced a look down and saw that Riku wasn’t quite hard but his cock was thick above his balls, pale skin flushed at the head. He must have made some kind of noise because they both stopped and Riku looked at him, head resting against Kairi’s stomach, at Sora’s big wondrous eyes fixed on him, specifically on the sharp curve of Riku’s hip and that cock that Sora decided was absolutely beautiful.

“Do you want to?” Riku asked, voice laced with suggestion and for once, Sora knew exactly what he meant.

“Can I…?” He asked timidly and Kairi and Riku both looked at eachother, shrugged, and split up. Riku turned towards Sora and let himself fall back to rest his elbows on the sand. Sora found himself crawling over to them both and settling between Riku’s legs, almost unaware of what he was doing. He bent his head to brush his lips against Riku’s cock and was amazed at how soft the skin was, soft as silk. When he opened his mouth to press more firmly, to slide his tongue for a taste, Riku made a sound that had Sora on fire. That familiar heat shot to his stomach, struck beneath and made his cock jump in the confines of his underwear. Encouraged, he reached a hand out to cup the base and he pulled the head of him inside his mouth and oh the way that warm musty skin filled and throbbed against his tongue and cheeks made Sora keen. The muffled noise he made wasn’t as smooth and low as Riku, wasn’t rough with gravel. It was a higher sound, almost a pleasant surprise. 

“You can move,” Riku muttered, voice concentrated, “I’ll get hard.”

That was all the encouragement Sora needed. He’d never done this before, but he knew that he’d wanted it, knew that Riku had enjoyed it before, that Kairi’s lips had been here before, and there would be no judgement on his lack of skill. His jaw wasn’t all that wide but he sucked as best he could nonetheless until Riku was stiff in his mouth, balls pulled tight and that berry pink head slippery and sticky as it leaked against Sora’s tongue.

“You look so good down there Sora, you have no idea.” It was Kairi’s voice that drew him up from his languid worship over his newfound pleasure. She was on her knees still, chewing at her lip, one hand toying with Riku’s hair and the other with fingers into the fold of her sex. When Sora looked at her she slid down, body half on top of Riku so she could cup Sora’s face in her hands and kiss him. Beneath the sweetness of the coconut and the salt of the ocean, Sora swore he could taste Riku on his tongue, cool as water. She kissed the semen from Sora’s lips, sucked at them until Sora moaned against her. She let him go to hold herself up on an elbow in the sand, one hand wrapping around Sora’s where he was still cupping Riku’s cock and with a little pressure she coaxed him to move with her up and down his shaft.

Sora felt dizzy, heady, like his skin was on fire and the pressure between his legs, the one settled in his stomach and cock, was strong enough it nearly ached. Above him he could feel Kairi shifting, though with her lips against his, with their tongues playing and exploring teeth and cheeks, he didn’t notice what was happening until Kairi moaned sharply against his mouth and yanked away gasping. “Ooooh, fuck.” It was barely a whisper and Sora nearly didn’t catch what she said. A curious frown furrowed his brow but was made clear as she climbed back up.

Riku’s head was between her legs from where he lay on the ground and all Sora could see was Riku’s chin and the pink nub of Kairi’s clit as it dragged across it. Distracted by amazement, Sora’s hand had gone still on Riku’s cock, though it still stood stiff.

“Ok, o-ok, Riku please,” Kairi mewled--such a cute sound-- as she pressed a hand against Riku’s chest, pushing herself off of him and Sora could see her cunt, flushed and wet. Riku, still sprawled out, chuckled, but there’s heat in his eyes when they turned to Sora:

“As much as I love your hand on my dick do you mind moving a bit Sora?”

Sora got up onto his knees and Kairi crawled down the length of Riku until she was straddling his hips, a hand shakily reaching between them to grip his cock so she could rub herself against it, and once she was slick and her clit was throbbing and her cunt ached she sunk down on him. She took him with practiced ease and once his cock had disappeared within her, she was grinding against his balls she motioned to Sora.

“C-cm’ere.”

He immediately obeyed, and dipped his head and wrapped his lips around a nipple, and delightedly discovering they felt as good between his lips as he’d imagined, pebbled between his teeth. He sucked and kissed the soft skin as it bounced, sliding his curious hands down to her hips to feel them rise and sink and roll. In a moment of confidence, as she was trembling before him, muscles tight, he leaned up to kiss her and his hands gripped her hips and pushed them down to force Riku as deep as he could get. Her breath was hot in his mouth and her movements became sporadic as she ground herself down hard enough that her clit was able to scrape across the soft skin of Riku’s balls. And when she came, the noise was pushed into Sora’s lips.

“That’s my girl,” Riku cooed behind them. Curious, Sora slid a hand between them to feel where Riku was inside her and where her clit throbbed and twitched beneath his tongue. But then he pushed himself away, his cock ached with the lack of attention. He pulled it up beneath his underwear and squeezed.

“That’s so hot,” Kairi panted and Riku rose, his dick slipping free just enough for him to sit up.

“Turn back around,” and there was an almost forcefulness to Riku’s tone that made Sora giddy with strange excitement, and made him stroke the length of himself. Kairi turned, straddled, and slid back down on Riku. He gripped her rear end, knuckles white as he pushed himself inside her. His teeth found her collar bone and latched on to it, sucked it until it bruised as he spilled his seed inside her. He sounded almost feral, that deep beautiful growl.

They stayed like that for a while and Sora could almost make out the pulse of Riku’s balls as the last shockwave rocked through him. When Kairi got off she let herself fall back on the cool sand, still panting and shining with sweat. Riku stayed where he was, eyes heatedly latched onto Sora’s hand where he pulled at himself. He thought he was going to come that way, it was nearly impossible not to. But swift and smooth Riku was on him. His lips did taste cool as water and his tongue ravaged Sora more thoroughly than Kairi’s did. He pushed Sora’s hand away and gripped him tight, his shaft slick. He jerked him off with more strength and force that Sora was used to - he was never quite so thorough and rough with himself. But he loved it, and he was drunk on sensation, and had already fallen into the spell Riku’s tongue had cast on him. When he came, Riku wouldn’t let him go, forcing Sora’s gasp for air from his own lungs and swallowing the sound.

Riku sat back, Sora found himself a place in the sand to lay back on and they stayed like that, silent. The fire had begun to die down and the stars shown more brightly above them.

“Different,” he heard Kairi say, voice soft and stunned. “It’s different. And the island might feel a little less strange now. And I have you two. And you two have each other. And it’s okay now...it’ll be good.”


End file.
